Electrical connectors with plate contacts form electrical connections with terminals which are inserted into cavities in the connectors and engage both sides of the plate contacts in the cavities. These types of terminals may be used in power distribution systems which handle high-voltage and high-amperage current. The outer edges of the plate contacts in the cavities are exposed at the cavity mouths before terminals are inserted.
It is desirable to prevent inadvertent contact with plate contacts in the connectors and avoid shocks and short circuits. Touch-safe standards require that electrical connectors prevent an object inserted into a cavity from engaging a plate contact.
A conventional connector has a plastic housing with a plastic rib overlying an end of a plate contact. The rib is not connected to the plate contact and can be displaced to permit contact with the plate contact. Deflectable plastic ribs do not meet touch-safe standards.